smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snappy Wants to be a Pilot
"Snappy Wants to be a Pilot" is the twenty-sixth episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. The focus is on Snappy Smurfling and Stingle. Synopsis The episode starts with the Smurflings playing in the village with their toy planes - that is, until Snappy thinks of an idea to put a pilot doll into the plane. He rejects Sassette's doll, Smurfy Lou, because he wants something more befitting for male Smurflings. They can't find anything suitable, and then they hear someone and they follow the sound. It happens to be Stingle playing with Sassette's xylophone and singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird." The Smurflings, while watching, are intrigued. Nat says, "Smurfaroo! A talking Scorpomouse!" Slouchy agrees with, "Not only talking - it's singing!" Sassette adds, "Fashionable peacocks, he's wearing a hat and bowtie!" Stingle continues playing and singing until he notices a huge shadow and realizes it means danger. He tries to run away, but Snappy grabs him by the tail. He starts to sweat profusely and begs, "P-please, please tell me this is just a bad dream a-and you're not a Smurf!" Snappy replies with, "This isn't a dream and I'm not just a Smurf. I'm a Smurfling," which makes Stingle lose all color in his face. Stingle, who is trapped in a cage soon afterwards, listens to the Smurflings as they argue. Nat asks Snappy why he caught the Scorpomouse, to which he replies, "I want him to be the pilot for our plane." Hearing this, Stingle thinks aloud, "Man, it looks like I'll be a Smurfling's toy!" Nat disagrees and scolds his friend: "You can't do this, Snappy. He's an animal and I suggest you set him free!" Stingle agrees with him, but Snappy still wants him to be the pilot, and he insists that, "When I grow up, I want to be a pilot!" Stingle thinks aloud, "So he wants to be a pilot? That's all I need to know," while flicking his fingers over his pork pie hat. Snappy puts him on the plane, so Stingle says, "Hey boss - hey boss." When Snappy is about to throw the plane, he shouts, "Boss! Boss! Boss! BOSS!!" He stops and hears him out. "Boss, I hate to interrupt you while you're playing, but I know how to make you a pilot in no time!" Curious he wants to know the secret, so then Stingle tells him that he needs to sit in a chair while he tie some balloons to the back of it which will make him fly. Snappy does so and is lifted off the ground, much to his amusement, but when he wants to come down Stingle says, "Don't worry, boss, I'll get you down." He uses Snappy's slingshot and pops the balloons one by one until one is left. He shoots the last rock and pops it, causing Snappy to fall from the sky. Luckily, Nat, Slouchy, and Sassette catch him. Nat tells Snappy to give up and leave the Scorpomouse alone, but he disagrees, so Stingle takes a chance to escape during the distraction. Snappy stops him by saying, "Mr. Scorpomouse, it didn't work. Do you know another way I can become a pilot?" He answers with, "Sure boss, I know another secret." Later, he gets Handy's newest invention, the Bagcopter, by reading the blueprints and building a Smurfling-sized model. It is a difficult task, but he successfully finishes; he puts it on Snappy's back and pulls the string, making him fly, but what he doesn't anticipate is that it was actually Stingle's plan to escape. When the bagcopter starts malfunctioning and flies faster and wildly, Stingle watches and admits, "Well, he knows how to fly," as he walks away, humming "Listen to the Mocking Bird". Snappy lands behind him and realizes that he was tricked - he becomes extremely angry at him. Stingle exclaims, "Uh-oh," when he see an angry Snappy. Nervous, he says, "Uh...did you become a pilot, boss?" Snappy grabs him by the tail, preventing him from using his stinger, and ties him to the toy plane. Snappy says, "This time I'll do it my way!" He is about to spin the propeller when Stingle breaks free by gnawing the ropes. When Snappy throws the plane, he notices there is no one on it, and then he hears a simple, "Peek-a-boo!" He looks over his shoulder and Stingle throws a Smurfberry at his face. Snappy angrily gives him chase and they run until they completely exit the village and go to a lake. Snappy stops to catch his breath and unhappily discovers Stingle dangerously close to a sleeping Azrael. He jerks off one of his whiskers, waking the cat in a most unpleasant way. Stingle tosses the whisker at Snappy while saying, "Think fast," and hides in a bush. When Azrael calms down, he sees Snappy holding his whisker and mews furiously at him. He chases the Smurfling while Stingle watches. The Scorpomouse says, "Well, now it's time for dinner. I can find the Smurf Village by just following the smell of Smurfberry cakes." The episode ends with him walking back to the Smurf Village while happily singing "Listen to the Mocking Bird" and Snappy racing back by another route with Azrael on his tail. Trivia *Joey - along with Pansy, Lilac, and Acorn - appear as background characters who notice Snappy chasing after Stingle. *The fact for Stingle to build the Bagcopter being a difficult task is due to his smaller size. Continuation *'Episode 25' -- "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" *'Episode 27' -- "The Giant Girl" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles